ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix (Heroverse)
Phoenix is an American black comedy-drama superhero film directed by Seth Rogen and is a part of his Heroverse. The film was produced by Point Grey Pictures and was distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film was released on August 6, 2021. Plot Summary A group of college students is told to use the knowledge they've gained from their film course to create their own movie. At first, they have no idea what to do until they encounter Phoenix Abernathy, a retired superhero known as Mister Eclipse. Full Plot After a short scene where Phoenix is talking to a camera, a group of college kids drives on the side of a mountain road, with one of them, named Alice Stone, is recording them and yelling at them for not taking their assignment seriously, despite the fact the assignment hasn't even started yet. The man being recorded, named Michael, shows that he has a rather large ego by bragging about how good he's going to look on camera while a man in the back, named Quinn Denton, begins cracking extremely inappropriate jokes. Due to their heavily clashing personalities, the three get into a rather large argument causing them to accidentally hit someone with their car. Alice stops recording and the three get out to check on him. The man is revealed to be Phoenix, who Michael mistakes for a homeless man. Luckily, Phoenix is alive and, extremely afraid of everything around him, begins attacking the first thing he sees. That being Quinn. While attacking Quinn he shows off his powers by creating a ball of energy in his hand. Luckily, he is stopped before he hurts Quinn. After witnessing his powers, the group decides to make a documentary about him for their film class assignment, despite Quinn's constant rejection of the idea. They begin recording clips of him for the film and uploading them to the internet to show their progress to people, with Phoenix talking about his past as a hero named Mister Eclipse, revealing he used to be a part of a group of heroes consisting of a small group of lesser-known heroes but that he was forced to retire after one of the heroes, who he had married, was killed in the line of battle against a villain named Psiko, who had psionic abilities. On his off time from recording, Phoenix finds out more and more about the three, revealing that Alice's mother is very overbearing on her, causing her serious attitude when it comes to working. He also finds out that Quinn's joking is a cover-up to the fact that he is actually extremely depressed due to constant misfortune in his life, and that Michael's ego is actually an act and that he is taking care of a catatonic man named Aero Pauls in his time off school. Unfortunately, just as Phoenix is finding out more and more about the three, their happy lives are thrown into chaos when Phoenix is hunted down by people from his past named Stew Quimby and Tony Rhodes, who apparently have a very strange history with Phoenix. More TBA Cast *Mark Metcalf as Phoenix Abernathy/Mister Eclipse, a retired hero who is very jaded to the world. *Emma Stone as Alice Stone, a college student who is known for not taking her work far too seriously. *Ian Somerhalder as Michael Lewis, a college student who has a rather large ego problem. *Cole Sprouse as Quinton "Quinn" Denton, a college student who thinks he's funny but is actually rather annoying. *Patrick Stewart as Aero Pauls, a catatonic man in a hospital. *Paul Bettany as Stewart "Stew" Quimby, a man with the ability to quickly levitate objects towards him. *Jason Statham as Tony Rhodes, a rather large man who can break steel with his bare hands. Production Soundtrack Release Critical Reception Quotes (Phoenix sits down in front of a camera) *'Phoenix': (sighs and rubs head) Oh, wait, shit! goddamnit, I sighed before a video! *'Alice': ...Why does that matter? *'Phoenix': In every emotionally manipulating video they sigh before it! *'Alice': Does that even matter? ---- *'Phoenix': For every minute I don't have a beer I will break something. Starting now. (He throws a lamp on the floor) *'Quinn': ...That was my dead grandma's... *'Phoenix': ...Oh... well, it didn't break into many pieces, you can glue it back together. Probably... Trivia Category:Films Category:American films Category:2021 films Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Point Grey Pictures Category:R-Rated films